Cupid
Cupid Four, three, two, fuck you. Listen up y'all, this shit is ironic-- Strider's beats are best suited to Trolls Hooked on Phonix! Karkalicious definition makes Terezi loco She wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in my photo. Dyin' just to know the flavor I ain't doin' her no favors No reasons why I tease Her flush just comes and goes like seasons. I'm Karkalicious (so delicious) No, I don't DO Kismesis. And if you read any fanfics All that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mwah!) Don't matter if we're just moiraills Trolls be lining down the veil for a chance to fill a pail (Four, three, two, fuck you.) So delicious (Super sweet) So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty) So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me) I'm Karkalicious (l-l-l-l-like candy, candy) Karkalicious def-, Karkalicious def-, Goddammit, Doc Scratch, stop fucking around with my mic- Karkalicious definition makes the shippers crazy. Nepeta's always squealin' Cutesy pet names like Karkitty I'm the K to the A, R, K, the A, the T, And the majority of pairings had better include me I'm Karkalicious (so delicious) My body stays vicious All the Highbloods feelin' nervous 'cuz I'm doing some fitness Zahhak's my witness (*whistle*) Bet that ship curls Nepeta's tail And he'll be needing all the towels 'cuz I'mma make him sweat pails (Four, three, two, fuck you.) So delicious (Super sweet) So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty) So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me) I'm KarkaliciousNow you nooksuckers hold the fuck up, check it out Baby, baby, baby, If you really want me, Honey get some patience. Maybe then you'll get a taste. I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacy, It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy. T to the A, to the S, T, E, Y - fuckin' tasty, T to the A to the S, T, E,Y- fuckin' tasty D to the E, to the L,I,C,I,O,U,Sto the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the-- I'll just spell it out FOR you! All the time I turn around trolls gather round always sniffin' at me, wanna guess the colour of my blood. I just wanna say it now, I ain't trying to round up any drama, little fucker I just don't want you to know.And I guess I'm coming off as just a little insecure although I keep on repeating how the secret's fucking awesome. But I'm tryin' to tell, it's a secret that I just don't wanna tell. Terezi says I smell Delicious (so delicious) No, I don't DO Kismesis. And if you read any fanfics All that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mwah!) Don't matter if we're just moiraills Trolls be lining down the veil for a chance to fill a pail Four, three, two, fuck you. My body stays vicious Zahhak's been feeling nervous 'cuz I got down to business Nepeta's my witness (Meow~!) I'll even let her First Ship sail Just watch that kitten be the first in line to fill a pail So delicious (Eridan, see) So delicious (You can trust me) So delicious (I'll help you be) I'm Karkalicious, l-l-like candy, candy It's so delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay) So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay) So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay) I'm Karkalicious, (She says my blood is like candy, candy) T to the A, to the S,T,E,Y -fuckin' tasty. T to the A, to the S,T,E,Y - fuckin'tasty T to the A, to the S,T,E,Y- fuckin' tasty. T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the, D to the E, to the L,I,C,I,O,U,S, to the D, to the, E to the, L,I,C,I,O,U,S, to the D to the E, to the L,I,C,I,O,U,S, to the D, to the E, to the-- Now, wait just a motherfucking second! Do I seriously have to spell this shit until the end of the fucking song? I mean, whoever fucking WROTE the original never had access to spellcheck I guess because T-A-S-T-E-Y does NOT spell tasty. Was this Fergie douchemuffin illiterate or something? What do you MEAN human rap artists are the only ones brave enough to write their own grammatical trainwrecks and call it music!? What the fuck even is Will Smith doing? HE DOESN'T THROW DOWN SICK FIRES ANYMORE!? Fuck this shit, I quit.